There was One Time
by mysticahime
Summary: ...there was one time he replayed all his memories unconsciously. \AU onesided!Naruto-Minato/


**ABA1: **kegalauan sesaat H-1 ujian. Tadinya mau dijadiin RP-based fic, tapi ujungnya dijeblosin ke ffn juga.

**ABA2:** penuh deskrip, seperti biasa. Dan AU.

.

.

.

**There was One Time**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**mysticahime****  
**©2012

.

.

.

ADA SATU MASA dimana anak-anak lelaki memutar ulang gulungan pita rekaman yang mengendap di dasar benaknya. Memproyeksikan ulang kelebatan masa lampau dengan kenangan-kenangan transparan yang seringan kelopak dandelion. Mengecap detil-detil kecil yang pernah menetas dan berkeliaran pada sirkumstansinya selayak limpahan sinar matahari pada musim panas.

Ada satu waktu dimana Uzumaki Naruto memilih duduk berselonjor di pesisir, menangkap liukan ombak yang mengecup lembut bibir pantai dan meninggalkan jejak pasir basah berlumpur. Membiarkan angin menyapu halus pelipisnya yang terbebas dari surai yang diatur sesuka hati. Merasakan pikirannya berpusar dan terseret jauh—saking jauhnya sampai ia tak ingin orang lain terperosok masuk dan terjerat bersamanya.

Ada kalanya sosok Namikaze Minato merayap masuk ke benaknya dan menarik keluar semua pucuk kejadian yang pernah mekar dan layu pada waktu lalu. Membuatnya kembali merasakan kehangatan yang pernah membeku, melelehkan air mata yang sudah cukup lama ditahannya dalam tegukan ludah yang terasa pahit.

Ada tempo yang pernah terlalui dengan gelak tawa dan desingan sintetis dari moncong pistol mainan dan langkah-langkah riang berderap di atas rumput yang terselimuti tetes embun. Pernah juga ada senda gurau diiringi ayunan tongkat bisbol dan bola yang melayang membentuk parabola tak kasatmata. Juga ada gemuruh ombak di bawah permukaan papan selancar dan kulit cokelat yang berkilauan akibat percikan air laut dan paparan torsi galaksi.

Ada tercatat pesan-pesan kecil di atas robekan kertas yang ditahan magnet di atas kulkas untuk memastikan keberadaan sekotak es krim siap disantap pada hari terik. Terhampar petak-petak pekarangan dengan semak-semak _hydrangea_ yang dikucuri pancaran air setiap petang menjelang. Terpancang tunggul-tunggul kayu dengan sasaran tembak berpola sirkuler tergantung dan busur serta anak panah mainan tergeletak di bagian inferior.

Ada detik-detik yang enggan berlarian menyambut masa depan, menolak menenggelamkan sekotak memori yang terpatri pada satu lubang khusus dalam hati. Uzumaki Naruto lebih suka mendongakkan kepala dan memusatkan fokus pandang pada waktu yang akan datang, namun pada satu titik, ia terperangkap pada gumpalan ingatan lampau yang mengekangnya untuk tidak beranjak. Seolah kedua kakinya melekat di tengah perjalanannya meniti kehidupan, lengket dan perlu kinerja ekstra untuk melanjutkan ukiran jejak kaki.

Ada satu kelebat kabut hitam yang membuatnya menghela napas panjang dan menggoyangkan kepala. Kilasan kedua mata yang selalu diidolakannya berpendar redup kemudian menutup untuk selamanya. Tangan yang setiap detiknya kian mendingin. Bulir-bulir air mata yang merebak kala pita suara menegang dan melengkingkan nada tak percaya.

Ada satu poin dimana Uzumaki Naruto tersadar bahwa masa lalu selaras dengan buih soda; menggelegak dan berangsur-angsur hilang tanpa bekas, mendeposisi dan berbaur dengan udara bebas. Karbonasi itu bisa terkecap manis atau pahit, namun pada akhirnya tetaplah lenyap tak terkompensasi. Bagai bongkahan kayu yang terjilat kobaran api, irreversibel dan statis pada wujud yang sama dalam jangka waktu yang lama hingga lapuk dan terurai.

Ada satu ritme kehidupan yang dipahami Naruto—garis tarikan napas bergulir dari fase ada menuju fase tiada, dan itu berlangsung satu arah. Seperti gelembung sabun yang melayang rendah, setelah pecah tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Ada dan tiada—selurus tarikan linear antara dua koordinat.

Ada suatu ketika Uzumaki Naruto memberhentikan kilas balik yang sempat membelenggunya; menyurukkannya di dasar kotak, dan melemparkan segalanya ke tengah gelombang laut yang pecah, lalu beranjak bangun dan berlalu ke dalam gelapnya malam.

**-FIN-**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Tanya ini apa dan saya cuma bisa angkat bahu. Anggep aja ini kegalauan menanti seratus soal yang harus saya hadapi senin nanti.

Ditulis pake bolpen di buku, kemudian disalin ke hape dan dipublikasi, semuanya kurang dari sejam. Makanya cenderung plotless dan kawan-kawannya.

Seperti biasa, _no silent readers, please?_

**mysticahime****™—****28102012**


End file.
